


Beautifully Broken

by HazelGatoya



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Boi is not in a good place, Charlotte and Odin centric, Everyone is just trying to find their place, F/M, Post-Fire Emblem Fates: Birthright, Though to be honest most of these people are just mentioned, Very OOC Odin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-14 18:26:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18481858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HazelGatoya/pseuds/HazelGatoya
Summary: Sometimes you have to force yourself into another's life in order to bring them back from the brink. Charlotte is learning this... and while the man she has her eye on isn't royalty, he is well respected and it doesn't hurt that she may actually have feelings for him.





	Beautifully Broken

**Author's Note:**

> The other, darker post-Birthright universe I have hovering around in my mind. Lots of political nonsense and an Odin who has finally succumbed to the weight of what he's experienced. Hope you enjoy. :)

     A sickening crack echoing across the garden made Charlotte freeze for a moment at the entrance. Only for a moment, though. She took a deep breath, pulling the coat that Gerald had gifted her tighter around herself. "Come on, girl," she muttered. "You already went to the trouble of finding out where he is-"  _Crack!_ "Make this count." She closed her eyes, gathering her courage, and then stepped through the arch and into the snow covered garden. The paths were cleared of it, as were most of the benches, though judging by the small but steady flakes falling from the gray sky, they'd be covered soon enough.   
  
     Niles had said that his thinking spot was near the back, and judging from the cracking sounds, he was here. Not resting, like he should be, if he was leaving Ciel in charge of the observation tower. Charlotte continued on her way, noting with some grim amusement that there were no servants out here and that there was a definite oppressive feeling in the air. A feeling that gave her the sensation that she should have her axe in hand, her hair thrown up in the ponytail she wore when playing with Minerva, and not wearing this beautiful white winter gear that she had gotten both from the royal closets and Gerald.  
  
     Gods. Normally if she was interested in a man and they were in a bad mood, she'd leave them be. She normally couldn't be bothered to comfort those she was trying to win over. However, there was nothing normal about this situation... or her interest in the sorcerer. She had come here for the king, not one of his friends. She'd been kissed by the king, spoken to gently by the king, albeit with him telling her that he felt no romantic attraction to her whatsoever. She was just preferable over the rest of the girls clamoring for his hand and the title of queen, and he'd wanted to give her chance with such gestures. The fact that those had ended in failure wasn't for lack on trying on both ends, a romance between them simply wouldn't work. Marriage less so. She could undoubtedly call herself a friend to him, but the small interactions they'd had couldn't be called courting. Not in the slightest.  
  
     She stepped around a tree and found Odin focused on something in his hands, an expression as dark as the winter nights over this castle on his face. While not the most mysterious of King Leo's loyal circle- that award went to Lanela, in Charlotte's books- he was by far the most complicated and she dared say  _useful_ to Nohr as a whole. Also the hardest to seduce other than possibly Gerald, but she knew better than to go after a married man. Maybe it was the challenge that had drawn her to Odin, she couldn't say for certain. He wasn't bad-looking, and her telling him so the first time had left him completely nonplussed. So she'd done it a second time with the same result, and they'd been at it since, her trying to break through the shell of duty that he hid behind and him, while not completely pushing her away, not really giving her any sort of reaction that could be called victory in her eyes. They were playing a game here. He knew it, she knew it, and as the air grew colder with the change of the seasons, her part in it had become far more sincere.  
  
     Another sickening crack echoed through the garden, and low sigh escaped the sorcerer. "What are you doing out here?"  
  
     The words were quiet, almost resigned. They were a direct contrast to the way the purple tendrils of dark magic swirling around his boots arched aggressively and the air's oppressive feeling grew even heavier. She wasn't sure which one was the lie. "You have snow in your hair," she remarked, taking a step closer. It was the truth, flecks of white were clearly visible in his blond spikes and on the shoulders of his orange coat. He'd obviously been out here for a very long time.  
  
     "I'm sure there's snow in your hair as well," Odin bit back, looking up from whatever was in his hands to glare at her. "That wasn't an answer to my question."  
  
     Charlotte steeled her nerves, noting that he looked paler than usual, more exhausted, and most definitely more irritable. She wasn't surprised. He'd progressively become more closed off, shorter with everyone except for the king over the course of this week. That didn't tone down his ability to attack, but she didn't think that he would harm her if she pushed a bit. Even if he wasn't himself, and this was nowhere near their little debates, his control over his power was second to none. "I'm worried about you, then." She took another step forward and there was a snarling sound in the air as the magic writhed, but she kept going until she was sitting next to him on the bench. The glare didn't leave his green eyes, but the magic behaved itself and didn't touch her at least. "I don't think you've ever left Ciel in charge of your main job when the king didn't need you for something else, and you're obviously not resting. So what gives?"  
  
     "That is not your business," Odin growled, the blue gem on his forehead winking at Charlotte as he turned his gaze back to the object in his hands. A circular, framed piece of glass with several cracks across the surface that made out the images of three women and a man. Two of them she didn't recognize, but with a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach, she realized that she knew the smile and pigtails of the shortest one and the stern face of the other. Prince Xander and Princess Elise.  
  
     The cracks were jagged, giving the entire picture an eerie feel, especially with hers and Odin's distorted reflections coloring the surface. "How long have you been working on this?" she asked quietly.  
  
     "I haven't been keeping track of time." A snowflake fell toward the glass, and then was pushed away with an irritated gesture from the sorcerer. Another crack appeared on the surface of the glass, completing the second pigtail of the girl in the right-hand corner.  
  
     "...You could talk to me, you know," she suggested, staring at the picture. "I mean, you obviously have something that you need to get off your chest."  
  
     "I'm fine."  
  
     "Who are the other two women? I recognize the late prince and princess."  
  
     "That is, again, none of your business," he replied, tone cold, carefully setting the glass down on the ground next to the bench as his magic began to leap in an agitated manner. "Look, I know that you have this... interest in me, and I would be lying if I said that you didn't intrigue me on some level. I appreciate the kindness that you've shown me in your stay here. But you need to let this go."  
  
     Charlotte studied him for a moment, noting the straight answer to the fact that he actually liked the interactions they'd been having. "No," she replied firmly after a moment. "I don't think I will. You're not yourself right now."  
  
     "I'm irritable and just..." He turned away, fists clenching. "Needed to step outside for a moment, that's all."   
  
     "It takes a good deal of force to get you out of that tower," she scoffed, rubbing at her cold nose. It was cursed freezing out here, she didn't know how he'd managed to stay out here long enough to make all of those jagged lines. "And you've never been this short with me, or anyone else, really, unless it's a life or death situation. Something's wrong."  
  
     " _Nothing_ is wrong, I'm  _fine._ "  
  
     "No, you're not." She gently took hold of his wrist when she noticed that he was moving to stand, holding it firmly when he immediately stiffened. "Look at your poor hands," she murmured, drawing the arm closer. Odin normally wore black gloves, and though the hand peeking out of the furry end of the sleeve was just as black, she could tell that it was bare skin dusted with snow. The price of how much dark magic he used on a daily basis with so little sleep. She gently ran her free glove over it, getting rid of the white. "You're running yourself into the ground more than the king is, which is an impressive feat, but is ultimately not going to help anyone."  
  
     "Let go of me." He'd begun to shake, the words pronounced on a slight snarl.  
  
     "No. You are one of King Leo's seconds, the sentinel of the common people, the greatest doctor in all of Nohr, and replacement father to a dozen orphans that will become this country's future. If people take ill in the winter here, they don't get back up again, and no one can afford that happening to you.  _I_ can't afford that." His shaking had grown worse, and the magic was now giving a keening wail. "If I can help in any way, I want you to tell me. Even if it is just to listen. Laslow has his dancing. Lanela and Gerald have each other. You gave up your way of expressing yourself after the war according to what the staff has been saying, and all of those days on end in that tower aren't helping, I'm sure." The magic screamed, and the air itself grew darker as Odin tried to yank his hand away from her. Charlotte swallowed, but still held firmly to his wrist. There was a wild look to his green eyes now. "Talk to me."  
  
     " _Fine!_ " The sudden shout startled her into letting go of his hand, and the world seemed to wink out of existence for a moment. Only a moment, though, and when her sight returned, Odin was a couple of inches farther down the bench, face buried in his hands. The magic was completely gone now. Charlotte took another deep breath, smoothing down her white coat and waiting for him to speak again. "...Do you know how long it's been since someone's asked after my well-being so vehemently?" was the first, bitter sentence. "The king has made comments once or twice, but he can't order me to rest without there being dire consequences to Nohr. We both know that. Lanela and Gerald aren't the sort to push, and Laslow and Niles are in the same position as milord. None of us are doing well, what's the point in complaining? Venting? Doing anything other than fulfilling my duty to my king and my country?" He took as sharp breath. "Where's the point in trying to truly sleep if I get no rest anyways, just dwell on all those who have died under my watch because I wasn't strong enough, all those who could be dying while I'm lying down? No, better to stay in that room rather than run the risk of arriving too late on the scene, better to cut corners, even if it's corrupting my body."  
  
     Charlotte bit her lip, but didn't interrupt, she could sense that Odin was on a roll now. "What's the damned point in pretending I'm the hero of legend when all I do is fail? Naming weapons and armor to give them a sense of purpose when I have none of my own? Confusing everyone I come into contact with because I need to cope somehow with the fact that I was too stupid to watch my back, so my father watched it for me? Not to mention my mother sacrificing herself for the army so that the young children could escape, not being strong enough to effectively fight off a horde so that Morgan..." A sob escaped him, choking off the rest of his words as he bent over, crying almost breathlessly into his hands.  
  
     She moved then, putting her arms around him, running her hand through his frosty, almost frozen blond hair. "Shh, shh, Odin, remember to breathe," she murmured. He went almost limp in her arms, shivering and still sobbing. "Remember to breathe. Is Morgan one of the women in the glass?"  
  
     "...Bottom right corner," he confirmed after the sobs tapered off a bit, voice trembling, quiet, and it sounded... sounded different. It was the strength, she realized, the confident and knowing edge to his voice that was always there when he spoke. It was gone. "S-sister of one of my best friends. Saved mine and... Laslow's... lives back in our homeland at the cost of her own. She... she was the last until recently, and then... Peri."  
  
     "Peri?"  
  
     "Top left corner." The one that he'd finished while she'd been here, she realized. "Lord Xander's retainer. She and Laslow were in equally bad shape after Hoshido came through." The bitter edge was back. "I managed to keep her alive for a week before she slipped away, so all I managed to do was prolong her suffering."  
  
     "Odin, no. I'm sure she was grateful for one more week, even if she was confined to a bed."  
  
     She both saw and felt him shake his head. "Not enough." The bitter edge had gone, he just sounded tired now. "She's not here, wasn't enough. I did everything I could, but she still..." he took another sharp breath. "That's when I gave up most of what made me... me, I guess. I... can't even pretend anymore, not on the level that I used to. The kids calling me master sounds like a lie, everyone who praises me sounds like they're lying. Not because they are, but because I can't see myself as great anymore. I only brought all of those kids to the Northern Fortress because it would make my parents proud of me. I only create spells for milord's sake. I only teach those kids because the country needs capable people in it, not orphans with nowhere to go. Ciel and Annemarie in particular can help revolutionize the magic of this place, and will ultimately be more useful to the royal family than I ever was. Even you. I only tolerated having you come see me at first because milord vouched for you... but..."   
  
     He trailed off into a sigh, and Charlotte swallowed. She couldn't show how nervous she was.  _Strength, Charlotte._ "But what?"  
  
     "For all of the others' attempts, you're the only one who makes me feel like I could possibly have goals that aren't for the sake of Nohr." His voice was still quiet. "You make me feel human again."  
  
     They sat there in silence for a moment. "Well..." Charlotte ventured. "Is that a good thing?"  
  
     Odin huffed something that sounded almost like a laugh. "Maybe. Probably. I don't even know... but I'm going to say yes for now. Even if it all hurts again." There was another pause, and then he sighed heavily. "Thank you."  
  
     "I was telling the truth when I said that I liked you, y'know?" Charlotte told him gently. "You're the first man I've ever comforted, but I'm doing it because I like you that much."  
  
     "You did a good job for a first time around." His voice was dry now, but it had softened considerably when he spoke again. "...You're really warm. I've probably been out here for way too long."  
  
     "I think you need some sleep." She let go of him, watching him wipe the tears from his cheeks with one of his sleeves. "Actual sleep, in your actual quarters, not in that watchtower."  
  
     "I think you're right." He really did look and sound exhausted now. He carefully picked up the glass, and his magic flared slightly again. He was going to warp to his room, she realized with some disappointment. She'd wanted to walk him there, but this was probably for the best. He needed to get out of the cold as soon as possible. "Do you think you could keep this between us?" he asked, a slight smile tugging at his lips when he looked at her again. "I have a reputation to uphold."  
  
     "What, your hidden passion for art with sharp edges?" she asked with a grin, figuring that it was safe to tease again. "I'm sure you could have made those lines smoother if you wanted to."  
  
      He shrugged slightly. "Well, art always reflects the artist in some way."  
  
     "Must be why it's so beautiful despite this probably being your first time working with glass in such a fashion," she fired back, knowing what he was insinuating and unhappy with it. He wasn't broken. Not anymore than anyone else.  
  
     She was delighted to see his cheeks flame red and him stare at her in shock, though she kept that delight off of her face. She'd actually caught him off guard with a compliment! Granted he was a little more tired than usual and he'd completely had his guard down, but she wasn't picky about her flirting victories. "Flattery," he muttered, and she just smiled. "Well..." He stepped closer to her. "I for one am glad that the pain of having so many suitors in the castle for milord brought with it one treasure beyond any price."  
  
     Wait. Her shock at the sudden compliment must have shown on her face, because Odin smiled smugly and bent down. His lips were cold on her cheeks, and brief before his power flared and he vanished completely, leaving her sitting alone, stunned, in the garden.  
  
     He'd kissed her. He'd complimented and kissed her. "Oh, you competitive son of  _rot_ ," she muttered, standing and shaking the snow off of her coat and wavy blonde hair, but she was grinning. "Okay, you win again. But if that's how we're going to play at this thing between us from now on, I am totally fine with it."


End file.
